1. Field
The present application relates to a backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a display device, in which liquid crystals are injected between two glass substrates, and the molecular orientation of the liquid crystals for each pixel is changed through application of a power to upper and lower glass substrate electrodes to display an image. Unlike a cathode ray tube (CRT) or a plasma display panel (PDP), the liquid crystal display is not self-luminous, and thus is unable to be used in a place where there is no light. In order to supplement such drawbacks, a backlight assembly for uniformly emitting light onto a display panel is mounted to enable the liquid crystal display to be used even in a dark place.
The backlight unit is classified into a direct-illumination type and an edge-illumination type according to positions of light sources. The edge-illumination type backlight unit requires a light guide panel which guides light emitted from light sources mounted on a printed circuit board and provides the guided light to the display panel.